Thorn
Thorn is a werecat druid from Daresa. Thorn was born a wood elf in the forests of Daresa, with the minor powers of Earth and Illusion, and was a werepanther. When she was but an infant, her tribe was attacked by orcs, and her parents were kidnapped, but she escaped that fate by her power hiding her in the bushes, unseen. Thorn grew up more attuned to the forest than people, but when she reached adulthood, she decided it was time to find her parents. Knowing that she had little chance on her own, she found her way to Fesirya Kren to ask for help. There, she met Jami Trevyr, who journeyed with her across the mainland of Daresa to find her parents. They eventually penetrated the orcish stronghold and freed her family. Thorn's father, Keristallix, as it turns out was a changeling from a world of shapeshifters. But Jami's son, James, had stumbled upon this world and met up with Keris's elder child, Asterian. James and Asterian appeared and attacked them. Thorn slew James in panther form, but during a freakish accident in the battle, Asterian and Keristallix somehow merged and became a metamorph. Keris managed to hold mental dominance for long enough to big her goodbye and teleport to Mezulbryst, so that he did not hurt his daughter. Unbeknownst to Thorn and Jami, their battle with the Time Mage James had bumped them into a different timeline, one similar enough that they did not notice the difference. After Jami merged with the ooze that was Keris/Aster, he granted that power to Thorn, as well as giving her the mental desire to absorb more people for their power. Under this influence, she killed hundreds, absorbing entire villages in her hunger for power. Thorn became pregnant, and a son was produced, and named Maple. Although it was assumed that Jami was the father, it's also likely that Maple was produced asexually. But Jami kidnapped Maple out of the crib, and Thorn was devastated. She sought out a Seeker to find him, and located Keolah. With the help of Suzcecoz and Hawthorne, they rescued Maple from Hell. But Maple had changed, and was no longer an infant. Thorn attempted to become friendly with him, but Maple gave her a snake that bit her, turning her to stone. Thorn was heartbroken and refused to change back, even at people's best attempts to restore her. And there she remained trapped for hundreds of years, growing ever more insane and forgetting how to change out of that form. However, there was a second Thorn in this timeline, and that Thorn became a member of Tempest during the Planar Wars. She became the division leader of Daresa, and after chaos was ripping apart her plane, she led much of her division to safety, leaving them in a remote village on Wilderplane named Surgalon. Then, Thorn went off to search the planes for other members of Tempest, and to find herself. In 1813, Thorn came to Straegarx and finally found the Weeping Statue in Veyrkaal, that bore an uncanny resemblance to her. She touched the statue, and the two of them merged into one. But the mirror-Thorn became dominant, and was insane. The first thing Thorn did was search for Jami. He was the closest thing to a friend that she had ever had. After a relatively short search, Thorn found Riven Soulfire on Mezulbryst. She was still insane, however, and he didn't remember much of her, so she went off to regain her sanity and become re-accustomed to shapeshifting and the planes. Thorn ended up spying on Aitur, and after another meeting with Riven, she was ordered to kill him. The attempt was botched due to Thorn's old compulsion to absorb others, and she absorbed Aitur. Aitur's mind dominated, however, and now he had the powers of a metamorph. But Aitur went to Torn Elkandu and got a telepath to separate them again, leaving both with both Change and Speech, to a lessened degree. They returned to Lezaria, where they decided to investigate the chaotic change aura in Sheenvale, as they could resist its power, being metamorphs. There they encountered the Changer, Band, who was the merging of Amanda and Harmony. Then Maple appeared, apparently on a mission to kill them, and Thorn warned Aitur to get out of here, and they escaped, fleeing across the Planes to Hasaris. While Aitur was asleep, Thorn contacted Riven and offered to give Aitur up in exchange for her life. Thus Thorn slew Aitur with the Shadowshiv. Thorn went on to become the head of the Lezarian Council in Aitur's place, but after an unfortunate incident with Sere, she betrayed Riven and was forced to give up her position. She returned to Ameliel for lack of anywhere else to go. When Suzcecoz attempted to soulfire Riven, Thorn saved his life, taking heavy damage in the attack. One of Thorn's two souls was destroyed, but the other survived. After the reconstruction of Shieltas, Thorn went to join Tempest, and discovered she was already in it after Ishane reconstructed her memories. Thorn was then sent on his order to absorb Aitur, and caught between taking his power and soulfire, she managed to use his soul as a shield and recalled. Thorn survived, and retained a measure of Speech power, but Aitur did not. Thorn became very somber, and spent much of her time as a potted plant, up until Ishane decided it was time to take her power. She didn't want to, but in the end she was loyal to Tempest. The merging didn't last long, however, as Ishane was killed by Suzcecoz shortly after that, Thorn dying with him. Thorn was reborn as the gnome child Remi, but doesn't remember her last life. Another version of Thorn returned during the Temporal Convergence. During the War of the Interdimensional Bridge, she went off on a romp across Daresa and Serriya with the kitsune, Fantasia, and eventually settled on the World of Darkness with Shenzel. Category:Elves Category:Earth Mages Category:Elkandu Category:Characters from Daresa